User talk:24.15.138.32
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Dolls/2013 page. ' '. It's quick, and an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. You can also read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Parrotbeak (Talk) 12:10, February 28, 2013 Anon Your opinion on who gets to stay here and who has to leave will be relevant the moment you are no longer an anon and have contributed significantly to this wiki. Until then, I suggest not to imply you have anything of worth over the admin who's responsible for some 80% of the wiki's daily updates. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:00, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Any intent to quit being racist? Have's a bucket to collect your White Tears™ in. Parrotbeak (talk) 05:58, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :Ah yes, it isn't fair that I try to keep this place, which I'm some 80% responsible for its content for, a safe place to as many people as possible, particularly marginalized groups. I mean, it's not like I left my former wiki because its subtle racism and sexism drove me to tears. Nah, it's cool. You, anon, totally get to decide what's fair here. :White Tears™ doesn't necessarily imply you are white. It can also mean that the feelings of white people are your first and foremost concern, which if I am to believe your heritage list would make you an internalized racist. Your last post was an inane rant about stuff I never even said and therefore I'm not dignifying it with an answer but just deleted the unsafe post on sight. Parrotbeak (talk) 06:30, April 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Considering I pretty much am the wiki and made all the current rules, perhaps I can appease you by changing the rules? Like: "Anon 24.15.138.32 is not allowed to leave comments"? Or will you settle for the well-established rule nr. 4 of the Comments section, which state: "The wiki strives to be inclusive for all fans, so comments that are or can be read as racist, sexist, heterosexist, cissexist, etc. have little chance of not being removed." ::Do tell me where I slandered every and all white people that ever existed. Or should I, before you embarrass yourself, link you to any of those easily to find articles that explain the difference between white people as a system and white people on an individual level? Parrotbeak (talk) 07:10, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, indeed! White people as a whole are the problem here. Some of them can be good or decent on an individual level, but white people as a whole are thé creators ánd ultimate profitors of racism. That's what I'm saying and it's the truth. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:26, April 11, 2013 (UTC) ::All of those statements are racist, except the one on white people because you can't be racist against white people. They are the ones in power in the world, and racism prejudice + power, so since no one is as powerful as white people, no one can be racist against white people. ::And yes, white people do murder everyone else. Either subtly by damaging their confidence with Eurocentric beauty standards, stereotypes and exclusion (try the reverse and they get way upset) or outright. Racism is founded in the colonial days, and I don't think I need to remind you of all the shit that happened then and STILL continues to affect POCs today. From the fact that Native American women are a group that is most often targeted for rape (by white men), to everything in the worldwide adoption system that pretty much is designed to destroy non-white families while providing white people with the babies they think they deserve as if they were talking about a new couch, to Western and Western-influenced justice systems being proven to be prejudiced against POCs, to ongoing land-theft in Africa (done by more groups than just white people, but still it's a system white people consciously made possible), to 'seriously what more do I need to mention?'. Parrotbeak (talk) 08:16, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :::You may conclude that because I refuse to answer your interrogation any longer I have no case, which would be a mistake of yours I won't shed a tear over. But the fact of the matter is that A.) I have stuff to do today, B.) This is no racism 101 wiki (it only tries to provide a safe place), and C.) All answers can be easily found online, though it might require you to drop the willfully obtuse-act to understand any such article. If you are truly interested in the answers you want me to provide (and not, say, trying to tire me with questions carefully crafted to limit the presence of context), you can find them yourself with google or whatever search program you favor. Though I'll give you a few hints to your questions'answers: What are the most powerful countries in the world? Does simply leaving a colonized country mean the colonizer no longer has power over it? How is the propaganda of democracy used to control the politics on non-Western countries? Which countries have the most powerful media tools? How high are the security investments made to protect Obama compared to every other president? (No, I'll answer this one: four times as high as any other president before and even Obama's own security agents make unambigiously racist remarks about him and his wife) And f!-it, you can way too easily find all the racist reactions to Obama's presidency with too much ease. Just because he made it to presidentship means only an improvement, not a goodbye to racism (and don't forget hé can afford the protection so many POCs, particularly black people, can't). :::Seriously, go educate yourself before approaching me again, so you stop embarrassing yourself with challenging questions you may think are smart but actually only testify of your ignorance. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:19, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Haha sins, lol. I suppose caring about everyone's well being and feelings regardless of race, gender, sexual orientation, etc., makes me a sinner, or, ya know, a good person.